Episode 1-19
Welcome to Hee Haw starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark. Skits and Songs * Kornfield Jokes * The Moonshiners ** What did Roy say when he dropped the sledge hammer on his big toe? * The Joke Fence - A Hager ** I crossed a caterpillar with a Japanese beetle. What'd you get? A kamikaze butterfly. * Buck Owens and Don Rich ** "We Were Made for Each Other" * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** If the world were totally without bedbugs, it would have been necessary to invent them. * Doc Campbell ** Gordie, you've got the ugliest body I've ever seen * The Hee Haw Amateur Minute ** Harlan Pickney - world's greatest amateur contortionist * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** My friends said "Beware, that girl is the devil She has the looks of an old grizzly bear" I didn't believe they were dead on the level You gave me backaches but you didn't care * KORN News * Merle Haggard ** "I Take a Lot of Pride in What I Am" * The Culhanes ** Annual trip upstairs * Salute! ** Ajo, Arizona, population 7,049 * Gordie's General Store ** That chicken didn't have a wishbone * Noble Barrett ** Cuckoo clock impression * The Joke Fence - Archie ** Hey, I crossed a homin' pigeon with a woodpecker. What'd you get? A bird that not only delivers the message but he knocks on the door. * The Hagers ** "Six Days on the Road" * The Hee Haw Players ** "Let Us Fly" * The Moonshiners ** The man that marries my daughter'll get a prize * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** We'll have porcupine meatballs and striped gravy Side meat sliced in black eyed peas Fried peach pies, hot or cold And a great big platter of stewed auger holes Yum, yum! * Loretta Lynn ** "Fist City" * The Hambone Brothers and Roy * Archie's Barber Shop ** Hockey * The Joke Fence - Jeannine ** I crossed Betty Crocker with Lawrence Welk. What'd you get? Pie are squared. * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** It seems that, if every time we saw a new road and started wandering down it to find out where it went, we wouldn't be home much before dark. * Roy Clark ** "Meet Mister Callaghan" * Kornfield Jokes * Merle Haggard ** "I Started Loving You Again" * The Joke Fence - Gunilla ** I crossed a popcorn kernel with buckwheat flour. What'd you get? Pancakes that flip themselves. * The Moonshiners ** Right there on his tombstone * KORN News * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** Remember the time that we rode, my darlin' On an old-fashioned bus to the end of your street When I think of how you embarrassed me, sweetheart You stood up and asked me if I'd hold your seat * The Culhanes ** Color TV * Salute! ** Mandan, North Dakota, population 10,525 * Doc Campbell ** Reducin' pills * Grandpa Jones ** The preacher came to visit * Loretta Lynn ** "Dear Uncle Sam" * Pickin' and Grinnin' * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Why is it, every time you get everything straightened out, someone comes along and sells you a pound of cheese? * The Joke Fence - Lulu ** I crossed a railroad track with a car. What'd you get? A hundred dollars' worth of scrap. * Buck Owens and Susan Raye ** "Love Is Strange" * The Moonshiners ** Sally refused to marry Luke * Kornfield Jokes * Doc Campbell ** Grandpa's marryin' an eighteen-year-old girl Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield